Cupid's Helpers
by TBorah89
Summary: Chris is on a mission to get Mel and Roman together and he enlists the help of Hank but will it be enough to make those two see the light and get together? Maybe, maybe not but one thing is for sure it will open their eyes to their feelings for each other


A/N: Here is another Mel and Roman one shot for you guys it is set three years before the events in Charmed Lineage start. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Cupid's Helpers

There was something fundamentally wrong about trying to set your fifteen year old sister up with a nineteen year old guy. Chris Halliwell thought to himself for about the hundredth time. But that was what he was trying to do. He loved his baby sister and he wanted her to be happy that was the only reason he was doing this. At least that was what he kept telling himself. Seeing the way Mel was currently staring into Roman's eyes was reason enough for him. The girl had it bad for the half gypsy there was no use in trying to deny that anymore. The only problem in that situation was that his sister already had a boyfriend.

"Chris I want you to look at the way they are both staring at each other I don't know why they just don't forget about everything else and get together." Henry Matthews Halliwell said sliding up next to his older cousin.

"Hank if they did then you and I would be out of a job. I mean on the one hand I really like D.J. and I think they are good for each other but Mel just doesn't look at him the way she looks at Ro." Chris replied. They were in his mother's restaurant setting up before it opened.

"Yeah but what will Wy say about all of this?" Henry asked throwing some silverware on a table.

Chris looked at his cousin through narrowed eyes "Don't you dare mention that twice blessed pain in my ass right now. I want our baby sister to be happy and he will only get in the way."

Henry put up his hands in a sign of surrender "Ok I'm sorry I even said anything about Wyatt I was just merely stating that he isn't going to be happy about this."

Chris let out an exasperated sigh "I know Hank I really know but I have to think about what is going to make her happy not about what is going to piss Wyatt off."

"So I take it that you have a plan." Henry asked when he saw the hint of a smirk playing on his cousin's face.

"Of course I have a plan Hank I always have a plan." Chris grinned back at him.

"Please try to remember that this plan has to be foolproof Mel is Piper Halliwell's daughter she has the temper to prove it. I don't want to be a dead man any time soon." Henry pleaded with him living to his twenties wasn't too much to ask of Chris.

Chris chuckled at him "You're the one who offered to help and you know how she is. Don't worry though if we get caught at this I'm the one who will take the fall."

"Damn right you'll take the fall dude she is your sister and she is less likely to kill you than she is me." Henry replied.

The set up was simple enough it didn't take much brain power to come up with it. As a matter of fact it was something that Wyatt could have thought up on his own. This plan shouldn't have required both Chris and Henry's brains. Although it could be argued by some that both young men shared a brain so it didn't matter. At any rate Mel and Roman never expected what was about to happen to them.

Chris and Henry had arranged it so that Mel and Roman would be stuck in the kitchen on cleanup duty. It didn't strike either of them as odd that Chris was even working at Charmed to begin with even though Henry was the manager. Mel was just as smart as her youngest brother and her oldest cousin she should have known that they were up to something. Roman wasn't as smart he just kept his mouth shut and cooked.

"Melinda Paige and Roman James both of you get your asses in the freezer and do inventory." Henry called out to them from the front where he was cleaning the bar.

They both grumbled but they did what they were told. As they walked into the freezer neither one of them noticed that Chris closed it behind them using his telekinesis. Of course Chris and Hank had the sense to turn up the temperature a little bit before they locked them in there. But things were going to get interesting that was for sure.

* * *

It didn't take Mel and Roman long to count everything that was in the freezer and she was the first to notice that the door was shut.

Mel whirled around with her hands on her hips and she narrowed her eyes at Roman. "Roman damn it you dumb ass I can't believe you shut the door behind us." She bitched at him.

Roman threw his hands up helplessly "Mel I didn't shut that door I'm not stupid being locked in here isn't my idea of a good time." He replied not knowing why the hell she was being so bitchy with him.

"Well I know that I didn't shut that damn door either because there are a million other places I rather be stuck right now. Among my first choices is somewhere warm with D.J." Mel rolled her eyes at him.

Roman not wanting to be stuck in the freezer with a pissed off Halliwell woman starting banging on the door "CHRIS! HENRY! Come on guys get us out of here we're locked in." he called out knowing that the chances of them hearing him were slim to none.

Mel sighed and shook her head at him he could be such a dumb ass sometimes "Roman you know as well as I do that they are not going to hear you stand back and I'll try to blast us out of here." she motioned him out of the way.

Any protests that Roman had died on his lips the minute she raised her hands and flicked her fingers out and tried to blow the door up. It didn't work so well at all. The door was solid the only thing that happened was a small chunk of it blew off and lodged in the top of Mel's leg. Roman had known that wasn't a good idea.

"Oh fuck that hurt and that wasn't supposed to happen." Mel yelled out obviously in pain.

Roman went to her and helped her sit down on the floor "Ok here we go nice and easy. I could have told you that wasn't such a hot idea." He said as he checked out her leg.

"Well I know because you think you know everything but from the looks of it I think I'll live." Mel said she wasn't one to show weakness and acting like a little girl because of being hurt a little bit was weak.

"Mel we still need to get out of here so someone can heal that." Roman tried reasoning with her.

"No shit Ro honestly I had planned on spending the rest of my life in this freezer." She shot out sarcastically she wasn't cutting him any slack. Roman ignored her obvious bravado he took the shoelaces out of one of his shoes and used it to stop the bleeding in her leg. Mel groaned a little in pain "Thanks." She said simply.

Roman smiled at her "No problem." He replied just as simply.

The two of them sat there in silence for a little while neither of them really knowing what to say. There was no noise at all other than the humming of the freezer and the sound of their breathing.

"So how long do you think it will be before one the dude twitches comes back here to see about us?" Roman asked trying to make conversation he was sitting across from her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Roman? The last time I checked I wasn't one of the Halliwells who get premonitions." Mel said her guard going back up.

Roman was going to let it go but she had been acting that way toward him a lot lately and he was getting plain sick of it. They were pretty good friends and she had never acted like this with him before. "What the hell is your problem Mel?"

Mel shrugged and acted like she didn't know what he was talking about "I don't know what you're talking about Ro." She replied like he was crazy for asking her such a question. When the truth was she just wanted to stare into his eyes and lose herself there.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Mel. I'm talking about here lately every time I have tried to talk to you, you either have something smartass to say or you ignore me completely. We're supposed to be friends I want to know what is going on." Roman demanded of her not the best idea considering who she had inherited her temper from but damn it he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"We are friends Ro and there is nothing going on I just wish you would drop it." Mel yelled at him her brown eyes burning with what could have been rage. But the emotion she was feeling for him wasn't rage it was lust. Pure unbridled lust she wanted him worse than she had wanted any man in her fifteen years of existence. The only problem was she had a boyfriend and she didn't think that Roman would be interested in her.

Roman found it hard to argue with her when she yelled at him like that. So he just contented himself with stealing gazes at her every now and then. For not the first time he thought just how attractive she was and she didn't even realize it. In his book she could do a lot better than D.J. sure he was a great guy and he was good to her. But she still deserved someone who could be there all the time D.J. couldn't do that because he was a cop and always working. In his opinion she needed someone like him who would never cancel on her and he would be there when she just needed someone to hold her. He reminded himself again that it was dangerous to be having those thoughts about her she was Wyatt Halliwells baby sister. But that didn't stop him from checking her out every chance he got.

Mel wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a little from the cold. Roman took off his chef's jacket and wrapped it around her. "There you go. I know this isn't the warmest place in the world to get stuck." He said rubbing her arms to warm her up.

Mel looked up into his blue eyes "Thanks." She said smiling at him. She figured she owned him an answer to his question. "Ro I'm scared." She said not explaining it any further than that.

Roman looked at her confusion etched on his face "What are you talking about Mel?"

"You asked me what was going on and I'm scared. I'm scared of you I am insanely attracted to you but I have a boyfriend. Not only that but I'm scared that you don't feel the same way about me." Mel explained.

"Oh." Roman replied. He appraised her with his eyes for a moment. She was insane he would be nuts not to be attracted to her. She had a perfect smile that lit up the room, she had curves in just the right places, he could see into her soul when he looked into her honey brown eyes. She was built like a supermodel hell she was even taller than he was not that, that was hard to do.

The tension in the air was palpable and it was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Their breath came out in quick spurts turning to fog as soon as it hit the cooler air of the freezer. Their faces were inches apart. Roman figured he might as well go for it and he leaned in and kissed her.

He kissed her with a passion that scared him he had never kissed a girl like that before not even Liz when they had dated. No he put his heart and soul into this kiss. Mel returned the kiss with just as much passion she had never kissed D.J. like this. What had started out as a simple kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. Mel was the one to take it further she let her tongue slip into his mouth and before she knew what she was doing she had her hand up his shirt.

Roman felt his heart thudding against his rib cage and her touch against his bare flesh sent shivers up his spine. Very gently he laid her back on the floor careful not to touch her hurt leg. He allowed his hands to explore her body but he was careful not to go too far.

"Mel I do feel the same way about you I'm over the moon for you girl. I never thought that you could be attracted to me when you have a guy like D.J." Roman pulled his lips from hers long enough to answer her question.

"Ro I don't need a guy who is that tall if that is what you mean. You are just the right height. But I don't want to talk about that now I just want you to kiss me again." Mel replied capturing his lips with hers once again.

* * *

Chris and Henry were sitting in Chris's apartment Henry's wife was with them.

"Chris I can't believe that you and my retarded husband locked Mel in a freezer with Roman." Oriana told them both an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh relax Oriana something had to be done the two of them obviously like each other we were just giving them a little shove in the right direction." Chris dismissed her concerns.

Henry looked at his watch "They have been in there like two hours when are we going to let them out?" he asked it was a legitimate question they couldn't leave the two of them in there forever.

"If you're so worried you can orb over there and let them out now. I think they have had more than enough time to talk." Chris said giving him the go ahead.

* * *

Mel and Roman jumped away from each other like they had been burned when they heard the freezer door open. Both looked anywhere but at each other when they saw Hank standing there.

"How the hell did you two get yourselves locked in here and what happened to your leg Mel?" Henry asked as he dropped down to his cousin's side to heal her.

"Just do me a favor and don't ask Hank." Mel told him when he had finished healing her.

"So did you need me to orb you home?" Henry asked hoping the answer would be no. He saw the way they were both avoiding looking at each other and how their faces seemed flushed.

"No Ro will give me a ride but thanks for letting us stay in here so long you jack ass." Mel said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Yeah don't mention it." Henry grumbled orbing off.

* * *

Henry orbed back into Chris's apartment looking a little dejected.

"Well how did it go?" Chris asked him.

Henry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know they wouldn't even look at each other and they were both flushed in the face but other than that there was really no change."

"That would be because you two don't know what you're doing the next time you want to do something like this tell me and Prue we are so much better at this than you guys are." Oriana informed them smugly.

"So what do we do now?" Henry asked Chris this was his bright idea.

"We go back to the drawing board and hit them with something that they can't deny. I don't care how long this takes we are going to get them together." Chris vowed.

* * *

Roman pulled his car to the curb out in front of the manor he didn't really know what to say to Mel about what had happened between them. Neither of them had spoke a word on the ride there. He knew that they both had feelings for each other but that was as far as it went.

Mel leaned over in her seat and kissed him not with as much passion as before but it was still nice. "Listen Ro we just shouldn't do things like that anymore no matter how much we both like it. I have to give this thing with D.J. a fighting chance but I promise one day it will be our turn to try it out."

"Mel how am I just supposed to forget about what happened tonight?" Roman asked her like she had lost her mind.

"I don't know Ro but you have to at least for a little while. I'm just not ready to be that tied down yet. I have a feeling that I could fall in love with you. I don't want to be in love yet I want to experience life first. And right now that means dating D.J." Mel replied giving him an explanation of what she was feeling.

"So let me see if I have this right I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for you to be ready because you think you might be able to fall in love with me?" Roman asked incredulously. Women made no sense sometimes and Halliwell women made sense even less than that.

"Ro take it as a compliment because I meant it as one. I don't expect you not to date I just expect you to be ready for me when I'm ready to give us a try that is all I can do right now." Mel said as she went to get out of the car.

Roman pulled her into another quick kiss "Hey Mel take as much time as you need because I think I could fall in love with you too. Just don't make me wait too long I don't think my heart can take it." He knew that he would wait for her as long as it took. There weren't many women out there like Melinda Paige Halliwell so she was well worth waiting for.


End file.
